Clannad: Another Story Begins
by gingersnaps-luv
Summary: Hitomi Komatsu has just moved to Omachi, Nagano from Ikeda, Osaka.  She meets a boy who has promised to help her accomplish her dreams. What other friends will she meet along her road to success? R&R Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: A New School

The car pulled outside the school. I grabbed my bag and opened the door. "Have a great day!" My mother called to me as I clambered out of the car. "Do I have to?" I asked glimpsing at all the students rushing to find their friends and catch up on the daily goss before attending classes. "Yes Hitomi, just think of it as a new start ok?"

"Fine, bye!" I finally let the door slip out of my hands and the car sped into the distance. I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

The bell chimed and I was rushed back into reality. Everyone was rushing around to get to their classes and when I found classroom 5-C it had already been five minutes. "Ahh, there you are Komatsu-san. You found your way ok?" The sensei turned and spoke to me. "Come in and introduce yourself," She told me. I did as she said, as if I was under her control. "I'm Komatsu Hitomi and I recently moved here from Ikeda in Osaka. It's nice to meet you," I bowed my head.

"Very good," The sensei said and pointed to a vacant seat at the back of the classroom. I walked and sat down but I couldn't help feeling out of place. Two classes passed and no one had come up to me or introduced themselves. I was starting to feel unconfident, not that I was confident to start with. I took out a freshly packed container of sushi out of my bag and walked outside. I then saw a beautiful sight, a cherry blossom tree in flower. I ran over to it and sat down beside it. I opened the plastic lid of the container and took out one of the sushi rolls. I took a bite. I heard the clomping of footsteps coming towards me and looked up. A boy, about my age, was standing in front of me. "Ohayou Gozaimasu, I'm Fujihara Takuro from Class 5-B, the classroom next to yours. A girl in my class, she reads star signs. Today, I'm supposed to meet someone who I've never met before and we will become really good friends. Usually I never listen to her but when I heard there was a new student in class 5-C I guess I decided to see if she was right. Mind if I sit with you?"

"Ehhh…" The boy sat down so I continued to eat my sushi.

"So, tell me a bit about yourself," Fujihara-kun asked. I finished my mouthful of sushi and said, "Not now, I'm eating."

"Fair enough," Fujihara-kun said and took out a wrapped parcel containing three onigiri. He took one out and started to eat. I threw the sushi container into the bin and pushed the straw into my juice box. I slurped up the last of the juice and threw it into the bin. "Nice throw, do you play a sport?" Fujihara-kun asked.

"No, I used to try out for netball but I never got in. The positions I wanted to play had better people than me trying out. They offered me other positions in defence but I'm a better attacker so I rejected their offer," I answered coldly.

"I see, but if you had accepted you would have become a better player and eventually become an attacker,"

"But being a defender is not what I wanted to be and I was afraid that if I played well as a defender that they would keep me there," I said.

"Oh yeah, I guess that happens with sport. So, what else are you interested in?" Fujihara-kun asked me yet ANOTHER question.

"Um, I like reading, drawing and I love animals. At my other school there was an artists club and I often entered my drawings in the school fair and in art competitions. They always won something and often people asked to buy them. Is there an artists' club here?" I asked. "No, there hasn't been one since I started. It was full of young people wanting to expand their talents and after a while everyone that came into the school as freshmen were sporty and all the members graduated," Fujihara-kun answered.

"Oh, well I guess I can't join a club then, since nothing else interests me," I sighed. Fujihara-san finished his morning snack and said, "If you want, we could re-create the Artists' Club," Fujihara-kun suggested. "You would do that for me?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not really in any clubs so I guess so," He answered. The end bell rang and I hugged him before running back into the crowded hall, blushing and with a heart pounding with joy, love and happiness.


	2. Chapter 2:The Artists' Club

I rushed down the hallway towards Room 68. The corridor was nearly empty. I kept running when I hit something, or should I say someone. I was pushed back and fell to the ground, my sketch books scattering everywhere. "I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" The girl asked and offered her hand. I took it and she helped me up. "I think I'll be ok," I answered. The girl crouched down and picked up all my books before handing them back to me. "I'm Anzu Chinen, from Class 5-A. You must be Hitomi."

"Um, yes,"

"I saw you and Takuro hanging out at lunch, anything special?"

"No! Definitely not!"

"Ok, ok, just wondering. I used to like him but he never likes anyone so just letting you know, you don't have a chance with him. No one does."

"Oh...um...ok, I better be off now,"

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"To the Artists' Club clubroom!" I yelled as she ran to the end of the corridor. Anzu then realised her mistake. There had not been an Artists' Club for years but before she could tell me that it was too late, I was gone.

I arrived, puffing and panting, at the clubroom. "You didn't have to run you know," Fujihara-kun stated. "I know, I just...thought I was being followed,"

"What took you so long anyway?"

"I ran into someone, literally,'

"Who? Would I know them?"

"Yes...it was a girl called Anzu...Anzu Chinen,"

"Oh...her,'

"Yes, she used to have a crush on you,"

"I know, let's get started then,"

"Ok! What do we do first?"

"First, we need a club captain, and, seeing as you wanted to do this, I think you should be,"

"What! ME! I don't think I can!"

"Well, I'm not doing it,"

"Fine, now what?" Fujihara-kun took a piece of paper out of his backpack.

"You create a poster to put up around the school, to get people interested and to join,"

"What should I put on it?"

"Anything you like, it's your poster," I picked up the pencil and immediatey thought of my two most favourite things. Cupcakes and jellyfish.

"Ughh..."

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?"

"Cupcakes...and jellyfish?"

"Yeah, they're my most favourite things,"

"It's fine, I told you to do whatever you like anyway,"

"YAY!" We photocopied the poster and put them up all around the school.

"There, that was the last one,"

"Fujihara-kun, thank-you. For everything,"

"Huh, oh, no probs," I went to hug him but stopped myself and then turned and ran home.


End file.
